


thicker than blood

by scavengertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Camgirl Rey, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poorly Negotiated Boundaries, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scavengertrash/pseuds/scavengertrash
Summary: Antis said "Bitch you're gonna feel nasty when it turns out Rey and Kylo are siblings" and I said bitch where.ORRey has been camming in order to save up to buy a motorcycle, but she hasn't told anyone about her new side gig. When her brother Ben finds her shooting during a visit to their family lakehouse in Varykino, they come up with a new plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat: I'm not going to pretend that I did a single ounce of research about sex work or camming when I wrote this. It's not meant to be realistic on that angle. 
> 
> Next: please do not take Rey's commentary (or Ben's) about adoption to be my view about how adoptive families work. I the writer am not saying adoptive sibling incest is better/worse than genetic sibling incest. Do not come at me with any of that nonsense. It's fanfiction, Becky, and I come from a nontraditional family myself.
> 
> Last: there's questionable porn dialogue in all sections of this fic because Rey is literally doing porn. No, I'm not interested in concrit.

Rey's sturdy four poster bed at the family home in Varykino has the perfect bones for a little light bondage. A good thing, because she's staying here with Ben and their mother for the next month until the dorms at her university open back up, and she can't just suspend the stream she's been doing weekly since she started college last year.

She's almost saved up enough for the motorbike she has been itching to get, the one that her mother said she could buy only if she could afford it herself because, despite the Skywalker family's vast estate, children needed to learn the value of money, and Rey's tuition at Columbia was already being covered.

They won't be out of the house for long. Their mother might be in town for the afternoon, but Ben had headed down to the lake just to give the boat a test run. That gave her maybe an hour.

She needed to make it count. Rey had stripped out of her clothes as soon as the light on her laptop signaled the webcam was going. This part had grown familiar, the coy persona felt less and less performative each time because some part of her _did_ delight in the ownership she felt of this.

Especially when she got a request for a stream like this one: a hundred bucks to tie herself up so they could get a better view while she masturbated. Bondage had always intrigued her a little, but she'd never had sex with anyone who she felt close enough to that she could trust them with it. She saw an opportunity here: why _couldn't_ she try it on her own? 

The ropes were two bungee tie-downs for camping. She looped them around the top bed posts with self-tightening loops at the end. Struggling, she got her knees through, anchoring them to those posts. She hadn't yet figured out how she'd get them out, as the ropes kept her bent at the waist with her ass a foot or two from the laptop, and her knees spread apart.

Straining to lean forward, she groped for her laptop keyboard, and she got a glimpse of what the camera was picking up. Rey flushed, seeing herself, shining cunt exposed, flushed lips framed by a thin, trimmed dusting of dark hair.

Then she turned it on.

"Well, I did like you guys asked," she said in a voice that was just a little higher in pitch than her usual speaking voice. Whiny. Almost childish. "I hope you like the view. It's hard for me to get a good look at the chat window like this, so I'm going to try a few things out today, if that's okay, and you can post your requests as comments for next time."

Learning to weave the business, practical side in with making this sexy had been the steepest learning curve for her stream. But over time, she'd figured it out, and the stream had grown fairly lucrative.

Rey took the dildo she'd left in reach and started rubbing the head along her folds, spreading them open. She could feel the glide ease when the rounded tip found her entrance. There was real arousal there, now that she knew how she looked, now that she could feel the faint sting of the rope biting into her knees, and the burn of her hips and thighs trying to hold herself in this position.

The first few times she'd done this, Rey had kept quiet, masturbating like she were alone, and one of the first audience requests had been that she talk more. Now she talked all the time. Sometimes she even narrated her own unstreamed solo sessions in her head, both on instinct, and because putting words to it got _her _more excited too.

She started up the litany of whines early in this one.

"I'm not at home right now," she offered this to the audience like a confession. "Actually, I'm visiting my family. But I missed you guys so much. The second I had the house to myself, I couldn't help it. I needed this so badly."

As she said it, Rey slid the head of the dildo inside, notching it there. Her muscles fluttered, resisting and then welcoming the intrusion. The soft gasp that slipped out was genuine.

"Oh, that's it. Love that feeling. Love being so full. I brought so many toys with me. I hope I get the chance to show all of them to you." She bobbed the dildo a little. It was hard plastic, which on its own didn't give as much glide as the silicon ones she owned, but it made for a firmer base, and it was the biggest one she owned. They weren't here to zoom in one her cunt and not see it swallow something massive. "Does it look as good as it feels?"

She moans as she slides it in further, opening herself up.

"It's so much. I don't know if I can take all of it."

But she could, of course. And she did, continuing like this. The one-sidedness was a comfort. Even tied up, she felt in control. Further into it, when she needed to change things up, she said, "I don't know how I'm going to get loose before my family comes home." Giggling. Laughing like it was a silly consideration, and it was. It was hard to imagine what her mother's face would look like if she stumbled upon this. Exasperated, probably. "What do you think? Should I start now?"

She strained to get an elbow under her, to try and look at the laptop. Thrusting the dildo in and out of her still, she watched the chat, and a catlike smile spread across her face.

"Oh, you think I need to earn it? You're right. It wouldn't be fair. I need to be a good girl first and cum to earn it." Her legs felt a little stiff, but she'd just lotion the burns later, and take a nice long shower to get going. She adjusted the angle at which she worked the dildo, more vigorous in trying to bump against her g-spot. It wouldn't make her cum — she never did from vaginal stimulation alone — but it would get her enthusiastic enough to help her fake it well. "Oh, good." Her eyes fluttered shut and her head tipped back again, chin up, throat long enough for them to see themselves in it. "Oh, it's so good. Please. Please let me go, Daddy, I can't take it. It's too much."

Somewhere nearby, a door shut.

Rey's eyes snapped open. Was that Ben's bedroom? Or the bathroom between them? Their second floor bedrooms were nearly side-by-side, but for the Jack-and-Jill style bathroom between them. A moment later, the sound of the shower came on, and Rey's cunt clenched around the dildo inside of her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked in a lower voice. "I think my brother's home early. I have to try to be really, really quiet now, or he's going to find out what I've been doing. He'd be so mad."

And he would be. Leia might just look exasperated if she came in, but _Ben. _Ben, who was back home full-time, helping out with Leia's work since he'd left rehab. Ben, who always knew better than the little sister his parents had adopted when he was already approaching middle school. Ben, who tried to protect her from everything.

The cords of muscle in her thighs tightened, and she found herself trying to lift off the bed, fucking herself onto the dildo instead of pushing it inside with her hand. He was so close, just on the other side of that wall. The shower would mute most of the sounds, but—

"Oh, I hope he doesn't hear."

The chat pings kicked up again. Too many for it to be normal conversation. Rey looked, and saw that someone had offered her an extra twenty bucks to use the vibrator. Some of them hoped he'd hear it.

For a moment, Rey hesitated. No one in her family knew. Everyone knew the Skywalker name. Ever since they'd adopted her, she'd been afraid that she wasn't cut from that same cloth, that she would smear it somehow. That child they'd pulled out of a dumpster. How disappointed would they be, really, if they knew that their youngest child who'd tried so hard to be perfect for them had actually turned into a porn star?

She'd be quiet. She swore that to herself. The vibrator would hurry things up. She'd be done before Ben was out of the shower, and anyway, if he heard her masturbating, it wasn't like he'd just _walk in_. He wouldn't see the laptop, the stream. He wouldn't know.

And neither would Leia.

She grabbed the vibrator, a tiny mint green bullet, and pressed it to her clit with her other hand. Her inner muscles clamped down around the hard intrusion of the dildo, and when she let go of it, her body pushed it out. She whined at the loss. A pitchy, needy string of incoherent pleasure followed as she thrust it back in, holding it there with one hand while she pressed the vibrator to her clit.

It had never been so good. Her whole body sang with the electrical current, and when she came, her whole body writhing and tensing, Rey cried out, "Yes. Yes. Please, Daddy, keep going. It's so good. Oh. Oh, I'm cumming!" Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she said it, her whole body shaking apart. She didn't even hear the shower shut off until she was coming back down, babbling, "Thank you. That felt so good, thank you."

The dildo slipped out. The vibrator rolled into the hollow of her hip joint.

And the door opened.

Rey's shock and panic were real, even if when she later went through the comments, some thought she'd been faking it. Some also thought that Ben's rumbling disbelief was actually her boyfriend, not her brother at all.

"What are you doing?" He asked, more intellectually interrogative than bewildered.

Eyes dark and shining like glinting coal flickered to the laptop in front of her, then to her binds. He put it together on his own.

"Don't tell Mom." Her face was red, with exertion and with humiliation at her brother seeing her like this. "Please."

"We're not having this conversation while you're …"

"Yeah." She looked away, ashamed for the first time since she'd started doing this. "Right." Then it occurred to her — she hadn't really been lying about not knowing how she'd get down. Ben seemed to want it to happen now. So she said, "Can you … can you help me?"

Whenever he was embarrassed, the tips of Ben's ears went pinker than the rest of him. But his hair had grown so long, she couldn't tell now if that was the case as he drew closer. His shadow cast over the bed, and his hands reached over to work at the restraints on her ankles. He pulled her leg up higher, giving the rope slack so he could loosen the cinch.

Then he surveyed the damage on her right leg, noting the rope burns, before reaching over to do the same with the other leg.

"That was dangerous," he told her.

Rey's cunt twitched. Rippling, she thought, with the aftershocks of her orgasm. That was all. It had nothing to do with the emptiness she'd felt in her gratitude when there was no one to be thankful for taking care of her. No one to bring her down after, until Ben had come in.

She sat up quickly.

"Don't forget to tell me what you want for next week," she told the viewers with a plastic smile before she ended the stream and shut her laptop violently. Turning her head up, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was going to be home, and I needed to get my stream in."

"You're —" He looked at the laptop as if it were at fault for doing this. "You're _camming_?"

"It's good money." She retorted, defensive enough to be venomous. But she deflated then and asked, "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Ben sighed, disgruntled, and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He didn't like it. She knew that he didn't like it, but there was a vast valley between not liking it and telling someone else. When Ben fucked up, with all the drugs, they'd sent him to rehab. He was their son. People did that for their children. But they'd adopted Rey, pulled her out of a dumpster. She wasn't blood.

If it came down to it, they might just get rid of her.

"Please," she said more firmly, reaching for his hand.

Ben abruptly pulled away from her and said, "I won't. I— Get dressed. She's going to be home soon."

She breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the room. Then she opened her laptop back up to see how much she'd made, and saw some of the comments had poured in. For as many people doubted that he was really her brother, there were just as many excited by the prospect.

One stood out over the rest. An offer to tip at three hundred dollars if she brought him back on the show and 'got him involved.' Rey licked her lips and glanced at the bathroom door, where Ben had disappeared. If she took in a base three hundred for every show, how much faster would she make it to her motorbike?

* * *

When his parents brought Rey home, they wouldn't let him near her. Han only said, "You're not going to break her like you break everything else." But the look on his face said a lot more. Rey was the child that they loved. Their make-up child. Raising Ben, with his anger issues and his angst and his strangeness, had strained their marriage; coming together to decide to adopt Rey had saved it. And in turn, they'd saved her.

Everything they'd fucked up with him, they did right for her. It was hard to watch, but it instilled in Ben a petty sense of spite. He would take care of Rey to show them that he could do _something _right, but mostly because they wanted him to stay far away from her lest he ruin her.

He hadn't. From that very first day, he'd taken it on as his responsibility to protect her.

Which was precisely what made it so fucking difficult for him to pick his jaw up off the floor when she came into his room later that evening, after he'd seen her naked and squirming and screaming in the throes of orgasm, to show him her laptop.

"I want to show you something."

"Your channel? I really don't need to see it," he said.

The tone of his voice implied that it was because he didn't want to see his sister naked. The truth was that he'd already looked it up with headphones on. He hadn't been able to get through any single video. His curiosity told him that it just needed to know how long she'd been at it, but the uncomfortable erection it gave him suggested instead that he'd just violated some huge boundary.

You weren't supposed to get hard watching your baby sister cream herself.

All that time in rehab, at least, had given him the breathing exercises and self control to suppress the urge to handle his erection. He took his second shower of the day to shake it off. But now she was in here with her laptop, and her channel was pulled up, and the muscles in his jaw rippled and his teeth ground because she got close to him while he was working at his desk and he could feel that she didn't have a bra on under her tanktop.

Because she was at home. With family. And it was more comfortable.

He dragged his hand across his long face and looked up at her. Immediately he regretted that because he could see that nervous eagerness shining in her eyes. She was going to ask for something, and he was going to give it to her.

God dammit.

"Let me guess: you need a camera man."

"Just look," she told him. But she didn't elbow him like she should have. That was the first sign, the first dread stone dropping into his stomach to weigh him down.

She wasn't showing him a video. Rather, she had a string of comments pulled up. One of them accused her of lying and saying her boyfriend was actually her brother—this reddit gremlin's evidence? 'He was way too comfortable touching you like that. Obviously has done it before. Not even trying to be authentic.' Something ugly twisted in Ben's chest.

The next few comments were worse, though. They encouraged Rey to take advantage of what had happened, with him walking in on her, to invite him back to 'help out.' Each of these phrased with a wink and a nudge about what precisely he'd be helping out with.

Not camera work, then.

"Are you kidding me? _Rey._ These basement-dwellers—"

"Are going to buy me a motorbike," Rey interrupted heatedly. "I almost have enough. For what they're offering, I'll almost have enough."

"What they're offering for _me to fuck you._" Apparently one of them has to spell it out. He hissed it through crooked teeth lest their mother downstairs, still grieving the deaths of her husband and her own brother, overhear. "Just because they don't actually _believe_ I'm your brother."

"I can be done before we leave Varykino," Rey said. "If you help."

"Will you be?" He got to his feet, stepping around the chair to crowd into her space.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know what a high looks like Rey. Maybe it's the money, maybe it's the attention, but you _like this._ Enough to forget your boundaries."

"It's not a big deal!" Rey defended. "Ben, it's a few hours. It doesn't even have to be you—I have toys. If you'd just let me explain."

"Yeah, I didn't think it was a big deal when I started swiping cash from Mom's billfold either."

"You're really going to compare my job to _doing drugs?" _Rey looked like he might as well have slapped her. Incredulous, she snapped her laptop shut. "You're such an asshole. You could have just said no."

"You could have just answered my question," Ben returned. "_Will you be done?" _

"Yes!" Rey's voice pitched up, shrill. "I'm only doing it to get the bike. After that, there's no point."

"There's always something new to chase," Ben said.

"You found out this afternoon and you think I'm addicted to … to what, doing_ porn?" _It sounded ridiculous coming out of her. "You saw … You saw _one show._"

He had not seen one show. He had seen twelve shows, and he hadn't even gotten back through them all. She'd been at this for months. But he couldn't very well _say that._ It would sound even more fucked up than proposing the two of them fuck for money.

"Forget it," she said. "Forget I asked."

And just like that, she was gone, and somehow, Ben felt like he was the one who had fucked up in the conversation where his sister tried to proposition him.

* * *

Over the next two days, every interaction was tinged with awareness of her naked body. When he walked into the bathroom that joined their rooms to brush his teeth and found her still wrapped in a towel, he cursed and retreated, even when Rey insisted that it was fine. When they went with their mother to a barbecue at the Admiral's house, an old work friend, they wound up getting into a shouting match over who got to drink the last can of beer, during which one of Ben's greatest hits was, 'I don't even like beer.'

When they sat together on the couch to watch movies with their mother, and Rey fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, he had to bunch the throw blanket in his lap to cover his thickening erection. Their mother had left them there for the night, insisting that Rey get her rest.

Over breakfast, three days after Rey had propositioned him, Ben nearly knocked over the tiny glass pitcher of maple syrup when Rey touched his hand.

"Shit!" he yelped as the act of recoiling burned him on the pancake griddle they'd set out between them. "God _dammit!" _

"Watch your mouth, Benjamin." His mom — their mom — dropped her napkin. "I don't know what's getting into you two. It's like introducing cats. Why are you so prickly?"

She looked first at Ben, then over at Rey, who had just stuffed a too-big bite of pancake into her mouth while Ben watched, expressly to avoid having to answer. In place of a response, she shrugged her slim shoulders.

"I wish Han were here," said their mother suddenly. "He always knew how to separate you two when you got like this."

Sorrow and grief blanketed the kitchen table. Heavy. Suffocating. Usually, Han took Rey out into the garage to work on the old Falcon. Then Ben would hide in his room and sketch. They wouldn't talk for two days and it would be fine.

Ben couldn't tell their mother that he and Rey had never gotten like_ this_ in the same way. He'd promised that he wouldn't. But Rey had never suggested sucking his dick on camera for money before.

Well, technically, she hadn't suggested it this time either. But that was the thought which haunted him while he tried to sleep, when he woke with an erection, the thought he tried to chase off while trying to will the arousal away with all the exercises gleaned from rehab. No matter where else he went, he always circled back to the stream, now recorded indelibly in video on her channel, where she'd sucked on her dildo like it was a cock.

It was smaller than his. He imagined her swollen, wet lips stretched around his girth, and—

Shit.

"I think you two should go clean the boathouse," said their mother. "Together."

It was still full of Dad's shit. Their mom couldn't bear to go inside and dig into it. She'd wanted to have a yard sale and just invite people to go in, grab something, and leave money for what they took. Rey had talked him out of it.

Going to clean it out now would mean showing off the growing erection that had started. Inappropriate, for the present conversation. Inappropriate for any family conversation.

"I'll go later," he said. He tried to inventory the boathouse in his mind.

"It's fine," Rey said. "We can do it now."

That wasn't helping get his thoughts off the proposal. He swallowed thickly.

"I have something I want to get finished."

"A new piece?" Asked their mother. She'd always supported his art, but more since he'd left rehab and he had rechanneled his efforts more into still-lifes and less into grotesque horror.

"Yeah."

"I'll bet it's beautiful."

"You can work on it later," Rey said. "I think we should talk this out."

_Bitch._

Ben's jaw twitched. Then he swallowed the rest of his black coffee and set the mug back on the counter.

"You don't want more pancakes?"

"No."

Probably, the tightening he felt in his groin would not be visible at this point. He pushed back his chair and stood, and so did Rey.

"I'll clean up here," said their mother, who began collecting plates and taking them to the sink.

* * *

The boathouse had a fine layer of dust all over everything in it. He'd gotten the boat running days ago, and even thinking about it now made him think about what he'd come back to in the house. He couldn't focus on the wall of fishing tackles. Couldn't focus on the tools hung on the walls, or the scrap metal littering the narrow walkway, or the broken window.

Instead he watched Rey's shirt ride up while she bent over to gather the rods and take stock of them.

Then she looked over her shoulder and said, "You really liked breakfast."

_Bitch,_ he thought again.

Instead of addressing that point, Ben said, "If Mom knew this was how you were making money, she'd give you the cash for the bike."

"You promised not to tell her."

Ben groaned, pushing a hand through his hair and pacing away from her. The closeness was too much. Already his body felt warm.

"Do you even realize what you're asking?" He burst out with finally. "You're my sister."

"Adopted," she told him.

It was like she'd poured ice into his veins.

"What?"

"I mean, we're not really related." Her words were moving to form the words like they didn't matter, but he could see it in her eyes. Fear. Loneliness. Like she counted less just because … _Fuck. _He really would be an asshole if he took her up on this.

"You grew up in my house."

"Your house," she repeated.

"I walked you to school. Helped you with your homework. I let you sleep on my floor when Mom and Dad were fighting, I was the one who looked out for you with Snoke, I —" She looked away from him. Her eyes were glassy and wet. Ben drew closer and grabbed her by the shoulders. It was brutish. He'd promised not to hurt her, not to break her like he'd broken everything else, but he needed her to look at him. "What the fuck do you call _related_? You think it makes a difference that we don't have the same blood type?"

"Doesn't it?" Rey looked up, finally. "In this case, doesn't it make all the difference? No … three-eyed children who don't have organs. That's the whole point."

"I'm supposed to look after you," he said. "Not get you into more trouble."

"You would be. I told you, once I have the money for the bike, I'll be done."

No more creepy redditors analyzing whether or not she was acting. No more streams of those patterned cat underwear. No more calling out for _Daddy. _No more commodifying herself. If he was going to protect her from the same slippery slope he'd headed down because of their messed up family, then yeah, wasn't this taking care of her?

"Promise me."

"I promise," she said immediately.

And because of that promise; and because he felt better being there with her while she did it than leaving her alone with those creeps, not knowing what she was up to; and because it won't really be him, he'll just be using toys on her; and definitely not because he can't stop thinking about his sister naked every time he sees her; Ben says, "Okay."

They finished picking up in the boat house. It took hours, and most of them were spent in silence.

But at the end, Ben said, "When's the stream?"

"Sunday. Mom will be at church, and—"

"I get it." More silence. He shut a drawer in Han's old toolbox. The metal creaked, angry at how awkward the two of them were being. "Show me what you want me to use."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps Rey on her show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the use of sex toys like vibrators, sibling incest, unsafe and unplanned intercourse, and exhibitionism.

The stream would start at 10 AM. Varykino hugs the west coast, so they would garner a respectable mid-afternoon audience. Ben came into her room at 9:30, when Leia left, and they unpacked her camera equipment properly, as well as the wide variety of toys.

For the past three days, Rey had worked on advertisement. Twitter promotion, re-linking old streams, announcing that her brother, "Ren" would join "Kira" on her show.

Now it was actually happening, and her mouth felt dry. He handed her a glass of water. His idea. She flushed because it had never occurred to her in all the months she'd been doing this to prepare things like water and snacks for after, but Ben had insisted on it.

"If we're doing this," he'd said. "We're doing it right."

And he really did.

Rey took the water glass and sipped from it.

"You should take off your clothes," he suggested in that dark chocolate voice of his. "Do whatever it is you do to get ready."

He would finish setting up the camera in the meantime.

They'd both agreed, full-stop, that he would not be fucking her. No fingers, no tongue, and certainly not his cock. Ben had insisted that they determine some boundaries, and since he kept going all rehab wisdom on this whole thing, Rey had let him. Even if she had none, she wanted to respect that _he _needed boundaries.

She stripped and changed into clean underwear. Put on a bra that at least vaguely matched, but it was hard to match the teddy bear parade underwear she wore for bottoms. The background was white and the bears were brown, though, so the white bra with brown stitching worked well enough.

"You don't want to put on something nicer?" he asked. Twenty years with him and she knew that was not judgment, but curiosity; no matter how critical he could sound sometimes. Rey shook her head.

"They want me to look like I'm at home. Comfortable. It's more real."

And they would want real, given the particular kink this stream was playing to.

"Are you okay?" She asked finally. Over the past thirty minutes, she'd been afraid to ask. If he said no, if he backed out, she'd be up shit creek for false advertising. She'd lose a lot of followers. "No cold feet?"

"I'm good." His eyes never left her face.

"Remember," she said. "Keep talking—they want to hear what you're doing, what you're feeling, how I feel. But don't use my name."

"Maybe you should have gotten an actor for this," he replied, disgruntled.

"They don't even think the real thing is real," Rey said with a laugh. "And the point is for _me _to get paid."

"Right. We can talk about my cut later," he joked back.

It felt better to laugh. The whole thing seemed less ridiculous.

"Okay," he said, breaking the humor. "Get on the bed."

He counted down until he turned the stream on.

"Hi guys," Rey said, smiling at the camera. "I have great news. I had some help getting my camera set up today. After what he saw last week, I convinced my big brother Ren to give me a hand with the show."

She waved at him to come out from behind the camera, and he did. Ben had not stripped. That seemed fine, since she didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable, and no one much cared what the men were wearing anyway.

"He was nervous at first," Rey said. "But I caught him touching himself and watching my old videos. Can you believe it? He wasn't going to help me, even though he'd been thinking of me like that anyway."

Rey reached out towards him, resting her hand on his knee as he sat down. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Very convincing, even if she had to guess that he was reacting more to her ability to invent than actually acting. It almost looked like he really had been caught.

"Did you like what you saw, Ren?" She asked him, encouraging as she squeezed his knee. He jumped, a guttural noise coming out of the back of his throat, and the fly of his pants looked fuller.

"Yes," he rasped.

"I've been such a bad girl, teasing you all these years. Walking around the house without a bra on and coming out of the shower in just my towel. I can't believe you've held back for so long. I think …" She slid back on the bed, to the mark where he'd focused the camera for, and spread her legs wide, showing the slightly damp spot in the crotch of her panties. "You should punish me."

Somehow, that did it. Ben figured out what he was doing.

"You're such a fucking tease," he said darkly. "I knew you were doing it on purpose."

He didn't look at the camera like they'd talked about, didn't explain the different toys they'd gotten out, just got right to work grabbing her bullet vibrator.

"This is the one you were using last week when I saw you," he said. "Is it your favorite?" Flicking it on, he ran the buzzing toy along her leg, creeping up her thigh. Her skin prickled. Goosebumps. It felt better than doing it herself. The anticipation of wondering what he'd do with it fed her arousal. Rey's body didn't care that it was her brother doing it. If anything, she was glad that it was Ben. "Do you think of me while you use it? Tell the truth."

His voice had grown soft, dark and enticing and seductive. Rey shuddered, arching her hips towards the stimulation, trying to get the vibrator at her clit.

"Yes," she confessed. He didn't need to know that she had, this week. That she'd used it imagining him, trying to wrap her mind around the idea, testing out if she could do it. "Yes, please. I wanted … I wanted you to use it on me. I couldn't wait."

"Will you wait now? You've been so bad, Kira. Letting these people have a piece of you and only teasing me." He never gave her what she wanted. The tip of the bullet teased along her outer labia, across her soaked entrance, but never cleaved through her folds up to her clit. Her underwear protected her, chafing and uncomfortable now that she needed more stimulation. "I think I'll take my time with you to make up for it. I want to try everything."

It was a good thing he used her fake name, or she might have believed him. He sounded so sincere, drinking in the look of her.

Breathless, Rey whined.

"Please. I can't. I just want to cum."

"Oh, I can tell. You're so wet, sweetheart." She moaned as he finally pulled the elastic of her underwear away from her skin and pushed it aside, exposing her wet slit to the camera. "Look. I bet everyone can see it. It feels so slippery. I bet you could take me right now."

"I can. I promise, I can. I want to. I want to cum with you inside of me."

It came out easily, a string of pleading, because they both knew it wouldn't happen. She didn't have to worry about asking for it because she knew Ben wouldn't, couldn't, give it to her.

"You will," He promised. "But I want to see you first. I want to see the faces you make for me."

Then he pressed the vibrator back over the cotton of her underwear, searching out her clit. Rey tensed, arching, squealing.

"Fuck. You're so responsive. Do you make noises like this for your viewers, when you're alone, sweetheart?"

"No," she gasped it out, struggling to make the sound as the vibrations bore down through the soaked cotton. "No, no, never."

"What about your boyfriends? Did you ever sound like this when Finn fucked you? I could have killed him," Ben hissed. "That he got to touch you, and I didn't."

Fuck. _Fuck. _Ben was so good at this. She hadn't expected he'd lean so hard into this buried longing idea when she'd introduced it. That was just to get them going. But the thought of Ben pressed to the door while she took Finn inside of her, fist around his cock, jealous and furious, tipped her over the edge already. The vibrations were too strong.

Rey thrashed and whimpered and keened.

_"Did you?" _Ben demanded again, pulling the vibrator away.

"No," Rey croaked out, dizzy and blind.

And it was the truth. Everything felt more intense with Ben. It wasn't just the camera high, although she had to hand it to him that he might have been right, that something about knowing people were watching her, that they were paying her just to have an orgasm, made it better for her. Not addictive. But better.

But it was Ben, too. The low growl of his voice, the steady and firm pressure of his hand, the surety with which he moved, like he had somehow known this about her too.

He pulled down her panties, and just the brush of his skin to hers sent her reeling. He was warm and close and, right now, he felt like hers. That seemed right, somehow. He was the only person in the world who'd always been hers.

"Look at that," he murmured, examining her with that critical eye. Rey whined and tried to close her knees, but he grabbed both and pushed them open. She gasped.

"No," she said quietly. "Don't look."

"But you're gushing. Have you ever watched yourself?" She shook her head. "I think you should. I think you should see for yourself how all your cum drips down along your ass. I can see everything, sweetheart. You look delicious."

Rey's chest heaved as she looked up at him, admired the way his eyes darken and his lips part to see her swollen from her orgasm and shuddering beneath him.

"No one else can do this for you."

"No one," she agreed. "No one else feels as good as my big brother."

"Do you think you can give me another, sweetheart?" He nudged the tip of the vibrator along her slit, exploring. So careful. Just like they'd talked about, he wouldn't touch her. "Which of your toys do you think I should try out next?"

"I'll bet our friends have some ideas," Rey replied, dazed.

Ben looked back at the camera like he'd forgotten it was there. Beneath it was her laptop. He pulled it closer and then surveyed the options that were lying on the bed for them, torn.

"Which one?" Rey asked.

"I don't think you want to use the one they suggested," Ben said. "I don't think you're ready yet."

"I am," Rey insisted, but Ben had done what he wanted anyway. He took the vibrator from her cunt and moved it, still buzzing steadily, over the cups of her bra. He couldn't quite search out where her nipples were, not with any accuracy at least, but the ambient humming was still stimulating in its own right.

In the meantime, he got his hands on one of her long slender vibrators and was nudging it inside of her. This one was silicone. Lots of give. Rey's body accepted it easily as Ben slid it in.

"How does that feel?"

"Good," Rey preened. "Full."

"I love the expressions you make. The way your brow furrows when you can't quite get what you want." He sounded reverent. "You can take more than this little thing, can't you?" Ben pumped it into her a few times like he wasn't fully sure the operational design of such a thin, fully insertable vibrator. But then he pulled it out and Rey realized that it wasn't for her. He dragged his tongue over it and groaned. "Just like I thought. You taste so good."

Technically, it had broken no rules they'd established. And those were for his comfort, anyway; not hers. So when he extended the vibrator out for her to take between her lips, switching off the vibration, Rey opened her mouth to happily suck it down. She sat up more, chasing it, trying to choke down as much of its length as she could.

Watching her, Ben groaned, and when he pulled the vibrator away, she saw it.

The tent of his pants looked enormous. Even against the standards of Ben's size, he looked disproportionately endowed. Rey's mouth hung open a little bit, arousal and spit sticking to her lip, shining.

The way he'd acted, she figured this would be like brushing teeth for him. Something you did just because you had to. A task to perform, to carry out, and then to move on from. She hadn't expected it to arouse him.

But now she was wondering how much of what he said was real, how much was true.

He'd expected these complications, Rey realized, when she had not. He discarded that vibrator too and reached around her to take off her bra. Rey eased it off her shoulders.

"Let me sit behind you," he said.

And she shifted, sitting up fully, and Ben slid in behind her, and she could feel it. His cock pressed against her ass. Just like she could feel him adjust it so it sat straight up, tucked under his waistband so it wasn't strained at an awkward angle inside his pants. When she tried to give him more room, he pulled her securely to his lap.

His warmth was exactly what she wanted, but now they were both staring at the camera instead of each other. That felt like a loss. The embarrassment and awkwardness of the lead up had faded away into a drunken appreciation for how he manipulated her body.

"Right here," he told her, mouth against her ear. "Stay right here."

"Yes," she replied, head lolling to the side. 

He took the bullet vibrator to circle her nipples, then groped around for her thicker plastic dildo. He held it beneath her, keeping his hand and wrist out of the way of the camera's view by reaching underneath her hip. It was awkward. Uncomfortable, even, but Ben said, "Show me how badly you want this."

Rey rolled her hips. And as she did, she could feel the way his cock grew stiffer against her ass. Adjusting her movement, she rocked back and forth—into the toy, back against him. Until finally he pressed it inside of her all at once.

She was wet enough now, it slid right in.

"Good girl," he told her. "That's my good girl."

"Yours," she whimpered conclusively as he started to work the plastic toy in and out.

To her great surprise, she came again like this. Just from the dildo pressing in at the right angle, from Ben's hand guiding it. From Ben's voice telling her that she was doing such a good job, that she could take so much, that she looked so beautiful stretching around it. She shuddered, rattling apart, tense against him. He dropped the vibrator he'd used to toy with her breasts and instead blocked his arm around her waist to hold her, carrying her through the full length of her climax.

That, too, was more intense. Whenever she did this for herself, the hollowness set in expressly when she could no longer sustain the movement. But Ben wasn't cumming with her. He could keep it moving, draw out the orgasm, make it last. It was like he knew just how long, too.

"How?" she whined. "How do you know just what to do?"

"Because," Ben replied. "I'm your brother."

That didn't make any kind of real sense. She felt like she ought to have known before now if her brother was a sex god. He'd never had girls over, when she lived at home. He'd seldom ever talked about girlfriends. She was glad, now. A possessive, violent jealousy seized her upon even considering that someone else might have felt this with him too.

"What do you think, little sister?" He asked. He didn't want to use the fake name, she realized, staring up at him in her pleasure-haze. He had finally stopped and pulled the plastic cock free. "Do you have one more for me?"

She remembered the camera then, and reached for the laptop.

"Let's see what they want you to use," she said.

"No," Ben said too quickly. "Let me."

But it was too late. She'd seen it.

The whole stream, people had been demanding that she take his cock. One of them had offered another five hundred dollars for it. Rey's ears rang. The same sound like after a loud rock concert, like her senses were trying to remember how to work. Her body felt limp and lifeless.

Eight hundred dollars in a single stream.

She'd never made money like that before. And that was even before the tips that were pouring in. Apparently, enough people believed that he was really her brother to pay like it. Rey's jaw hung open.

"We don't have to," he said into her shoulder, rubbing her arms as if to help bring her down. "Just because they're offering it…"

"But you want to." The coy, catlike persona insulated her from the boldness, the way she opened herself to on-air rejection. "You've always wanted to, haven't you?"

"God, yes."

It sounded so guttural, so honest, that Rey felt her cunt pulse and tighten again, a fresh echo of her second orgasm. She wet her lips and got her knees under her, even though her legs were like jelly. She pushed her ass towards him, her breasts pressed forward for the camera. Looking behind her, she met his gaze.

For a moment, she was serious. Concern broke through the pleasure haze, but she could see the truth written across Ben's expression: he really wanted it.

"I want you inside of me," she told him. "Your cock looks so big. I want you to fill me up. I want to cum all over you. Please. I've been so good."

"You have," he agreed.

So she turned to unzip him, pulling his pants and boxers down. Rey marveled over the thick length of his cock, ruddy and dark compared to the rest of his pale skin. He was huge. Bigger even than that plastic dildo had been. Honestly, if she weren't already two orgasms in, Rey would have to wonder if she could take it.

But she knew she could.

She wanted to.

Rey positioned him to her side so that the camera could catch it while she leaned over and took the head past her lips, tongue swirling. Ben cried out, a sudden and helpless noise that was so honest and pure and clear that she almost felt bad, taking it from him. But she wanted more. So she bobbed further down, sucking him in.

"I can't," he whimpered out, grabbing her hair to pull her back before too long. "I want to …" He searched her face, his own red. Just sweaty enough that his face shined and his hair had gotten frizzy. "I want to last for you."

She turned around. It was an awkward position. Rey had never cammed before with someone else. She didn't know how to angle them relative to the camera, so she said, "You guys will have to tell me if you want to see something else."

It felt cheap, addressing the audience now. Ben's expression flagged, slightly, but his erection had not. She bowed in front of him, ass high in the air, the camera standing off to their right at the foot of the bed. They didn't wait to find a condom. They hadn’t prepared for this. They had planned explicitly not to do this. But then the head of Ben's cock notched against her entrance, and Rey stopped thinking about all of it.

Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as he slid in, slow enough to be cruel, painstaking. He opened her up wider than ever before, stretched her and found places within her that Rey couldn't find on her own. She keened, gasped. Panting, she said, "Yes. God, yes, your cock feels incredible."

"So fucking tight," He told her. "All those toys, and you're still so fucking tight for me."

"Yes. Yes, for you, yes." She hummed, greedy, clinging onto his praise. "You like my cunt?" She goaded him to talk more. "You like filling up your little sister's cunt?"

His hips jerked and he bottomed out. Bending over her, Ben groaned. For a moment she thought he might have lost it.

"Don't cum inside," she gasped suddenly. "You can't."

The chat pinged. Christ. They thought that was for them, not honest, not a frantic need to avoid the threat of a dangerous mishap. Rey glimpsed the window as Ben started to move. She gripped the sheets to withstand his rocking. She grunted, trying to savor the position while she still could, but it looked like they didn't have a good enough view of penetration like this.

And it was, after all, the whole point.

Rey twisted to look behind herself at him.

"We need to change positions," she told him.

"What?" He'd forgotten. The chat, the camera, all of it. Sweat was pouring down his face now. His shirt clung to the divots of his body where sweat had gathered in between muscles, dampening just those parts of the fabric.

"Hold my leg."

She raised it up onto his shoulder, a nigh painful stretch that she wasn't used to because everything she did was solo. It brought him deeper, too. But best of all, it exposed her cunt and the generous glide of his cock to the camera.

Ben figured it out. He braced her thigh and tried to keep upright so the pressure on her hip flexor wasn't too much. The tension, the frantic pace, the needy candor, faded away some. They both lasted longer for that distraction, and for that, at least, Rey was grateful.

The best sex she'd ever had would never happen again. At least it would last.

He reached down around her hip with his other hand, careful to keep out of the way. He must have been getting close first, she thought, because he started rubbing gently around her clit, easing her towards it. Like he knew that after a previous orgasm, direct stimulation was hard for her to accept.

He couldn't possibly know that. No way.

But he did, and it wasn't long before her leg had slipped off his shoulder, the convulsion of her third orgasm, dragging out of her a scream. Ben caught her. Hooked her leg around his elbow to keep her wide open just long enough to give the camera a glimpse of her shuddering climax as it rippled through her abdomen, and then he let her fall.

When he pulled out, she felt bereft, but he thrust once, twice, between the curve of her ass, and then something warm splattered on her back.

Rey slumped forward onto the bed, a sticky mess of his and her cum.

He kissed the side of her hair. Then her back, between her shoulder blades, then he rolled over and collapsed onto his back, his wet cock settling against his abdomen. She looked over at him. They were both fucked out, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and lie there.

But that wasn't what this was.

Until this point, he'd been taking care of her. Fussing over her. But she was the professional, the expert, who knew how to keep doing this. She looked up at the camera, sat up almost shyly, and said, "Don't forget to leave tips if you enjoyed the show, and drop some comments with what you'd like to see next week." She looked back at Ben and laughing said, "We'd better give my big brother a break. He's getting old."

Then she got out of bed on shaky legs and turned off the camera.

Ben looked over at her, something pained and otherwise inscrutable in his face. Rey didn't want to name it. Brushing hair out of her face, she just said, "Thank you for doing this. You, uh. You did a great job. You're like a natural or something."

Transactional. Straight to the point. It felt … wrong. Ben noticed too, for that sultry warmth left his voice.

"How much?" he asked.

"I haven't added it up," she said plainly. "But … if I had to guess, it can't be more than another show or two. A normal show, I mean."

He looked up at the ceiling then, and nodded. Uneasy awareness set in — what they had done, what it had changed. How it wasn't really emotional, how it wasn't _real _at all. Then Ben sat up and grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand, passing it to her.

"You should shower first," he told her.

He was right. Her back was sticky. But when she finished off the water and handed the glass back to him, she felt like showering wasn't really going to rinse her clean of what had just happened. Nothing would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @sofondabooks on twitter for the beautiful moodboard!

She would stream again on Sunday.

The time changed to 4 PM to account for the fact that their mother would be in a meeting around that time. She'd promised not to work this summer, but Leia Organa didn't know how to not work, and Ben and Rey had both agreed that she deserved to have one afternoon because she'd been doing so well for the two weeks prior. Work, they told her, might just help her feel more normal following the loss of Luke.

"I would need the distraction," Rey had said, "If something ever happened to Ben."

They all spent that day playing board games together, telling their favorite stories about Luke and drinking sangria. At the end, when their mother was tired and kissed them both and headed up to sleep, Rey and Ben stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up alone.

"Sunday again?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Last one?"

That was the promise they'd made. Rey meant to keep it. Honestly, she was having a hard time getting up the enthusiasm to do this week's show at all. It would feel like a pale imitation of what she'd done with him. She could not tell him this, of course. She could not tell anyone this. People just did not think like that about their siblings.

But then, they didn't fuck their siblings like that either.

They didn't say the things that Rey and Ben had said to one another.

"I told you it would be."

"But will it cover you?" He pushed. "For the bike?"

"Oh." Rey licked her lips and turned away to stack dishes in the sink. "Yeah. I think so. Probably."

Silence crept between them. Ben maneuvered around her to take up washing the dishes while she tidied up the games. If it didn't work out, she'd try to find something else. That was what she told herself. It would be easy to make a quick hundred bucks or so fixing someone's computer or car or something. It could only take so long. Or maybe she could haggle the price down further, or —

She didn't have to list any more 'ors.' Ben interrupted her thoughts.

"Would it help if I …?"

Rey glanced at him with wide eyes, searching.

"If you …?"

"I could go on it with you. Again." They stood in the empty kitchen unmoving for a second. "Or not," Ben added quickly. "Forget I said it."

"No," Rey said. "I mean— Yes."

"What?"

"You can. It would help."

They both relaxed then. Exhaling, going back to their chores. Ben closed up the dishwasher and turned it on. Rey packed away the last of the game pieces.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rey asked, taking up her half finished sangria glass. Ben nodded, and they parked on the couch, cuddling into one another and watching Casablanca with the lights down. They fell asleep with wine still in their cups, Rey drooling onto his sleeve.

* * *

On Sunday, after Leia left, the two Solo children got together in Rey's bedroom and pulled up her stream comments to decide what they were going to do. To no one's surprise, Ben's appearance had increased her numbers, and the comments had all called for him to return — more positions, more domination. One of them suggested Rey should call him 'Daddy,' and another commenter called that one an idiot for mixing kinks.

Rey and Ben managed to laugh over that.

Actually, the whole thing felt strangely comfortable. Rey had never invited anyone into this space, but having Ben here made it feel natural. He got her snacks and water and this time he also brought lotion and wet naps and tissues to clean up afterward.

Finishing out the comment thread from the last stream, Rey reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a pint bottle of lubricant.

"I don't think you'll need that," Ben said. "Do you usually? You didn't last time."

"We're picking different toys this time."

"Oh?"

Rey took out the small bullet vibrator— "So it _is_ your favorite," Ben noted— and a series of three step plugs. For a minute, he looked confused, but then his lips parted and he just repeated, "Oh."

"Is this okay?"

The blank expression turned to one of discomfort as he bluntly stated, "They're not for me." Rey laughed then, which was answer enough for Ben. "Then I don't see why it wouldn't be okay. As long as it's okay with you."

"What if they were for you?"

He considered it for a moment.

"Give me at least three months of preparation."

"Actually, these are supposed to be for preparing—"

"Emotional preparation."

Again they laughed. It felt good. Bright, clear.

"You're very clean. Tidy. I didn't know," Rey corrected finally.

"Mm."

They knew each other in and out, like that. It was hard to imagine a day when either of them found another person who knew them the way they knew each other. In that way, it felt like Ben would always be hers.

That was dangerous thinking.

"Are we just about ready?"

"Camera's good."

"Great."

"So how do these work?" Ben asked, picking up the nearest and smallest plug. "Do you want — I mean, should I use other toys while they're inside? When should I switch between them?" After a moment. "How did you learn about all of this?"

"Google, mostly. And I've been using them on myself." She watched his throat bob as he swallowed around that thought. Rey wet her lips. "It's not that hard."

"You're worldly," he told her. "I never realized. … Did you do this with Finn?"

"No," she admitted. "Finn never enjoyed sex with me very much. In retrospect, that seems pretty obvious, doesn't it?"

"You'll have to show me. On the first one."

"Okay," Rey said. "Just tell me I have to, and make it sexy."

Ben made a face, but time was ticking down. Rey took off her clothes then in the most unsexy fashion she could, laughing through it, then climbed onto the bed.

"Why don't you act like you found me again?" She suggested, just before he turned on the camera. "You know, make it a punishment."

Then the camera was on and Rey was sitting at the edge of the bed. Ben took a perch at her desk and watched her, and she tried to keep her eyes off of him.

"Hello, everyone. I told Ren he has to stay out of our hair today, don't worry. So this will be another solo session." She was personable in front of the camera, talking to it like it was a diary, not a bunch of strange men. This was one way for her to root out her loneliness.

She turned away from the camera and settled on her knees, spreading them. Then she reached up and spread the lips of her cunt too, exposing the shining hole to the camera.

"This is for me, more than you," she admitted over her shoulder. "You know all that stuff my brother was saying about never looking at myself? I think I'll look at this later."

Ben, he was looking now.

She got out the bullet vibrator and reached under herself, pressed it against her clit and hummed as she turned it on. She cycled between the vibration settings until she found something nice and easy, the orgasmic equivalent of floating down a lazy river in summer.

"What does it look like?" She asked the audience. "Can you see it clenching? I feel like I'm getting really close. I wonder if you can tell." Then pitchy, breathless noises started slipping out of her.

Ben still just sat there. Really, when was he going to interrupt? Was he going to make her do all of this herself? Pretty soon she'd have to get out a plug and —

"Stop."

It was Ben's voice. She was right on the edge when he said it but with a whine she dropped the vibrator, scrambling.

"I told you to stop doing this without me. You told me it wasn't as good on your own. Did you lie?" It sounded so real. He'd offered, after all, to jump in. Maybe he really didn't want her doing it without him anymore. Rey shook her head, eyes wide as she looked back at him. He'd stripped off his shirt this time. Rey admired his broad shoulders, his thick chest as he advanced towards her.

"No. No, I'm sorry, I just—"

"You just thought I wouldn't hear you through the wall?" He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "I told you not to cum without me."

"I'm sorry," she said again quietly.

"Not yet." He looked down at her toys, surveying. "You will be."

There had been a time, when she was in high school and staying with their uncle Luke, when Ben had been the only one who would pick her up and drive her around and make sure she got home on time. Han had just died, and Leia had been too busy with their work, and Luke had offered to take her in while she went to this nice preparatory school.

One night she'd gone out and partied on a Wednesday, and Ben had found out. He'd shown up at the party and dragged her out, drunk, just to drive her back home to Luke's and put her in the shower with her clothes on.

That was the same side of Ben she saw now. Disciplinarian. Hard-ass with a sharp temper and a surprisingly even keel.

She wondered if other women had seen him this way. Probably the same way he'd wondered if Finn had ever fucked her ass. It wasn't a healthy curiosity, but that didn't lessen it.

"I was so close," Rey told him. "You're here now. Can't I just cum?"

"No." He grabbed the first of the plugs. "You were going to cum without me. Now you're not going to cum without something in your ass." He handed it over to her. "I want you to put this inside."

"I haven't ever used these before," Rey said.

"Liar." Ben's voice was soft. "I've watched your stream, remember? I've seen you with them in."

A prickling sensation rolled up Rey's spine, awareness that he must be telling the truth. She hadn't told him earlier, when they'd been talking, that she had streamed it. The awareness nagged at her. When had he watched? Did he really fist his cock while he did? The appealing mental image brought with it a fresh surge of wetness between her thighs, trickling down towards her ass.

Ben's eyes traced it.

"Look at that. You're already getting ready," he spread her thighs, pushing her flat onto her back. "Go on. Show them what happens when you're a disobedient little slut."

Rey gasped, eyes bright and wide. Then he handed her the lubricant bottle, a gesture which softened the insult. They hadn't talked about that, name-calling. But she found that paired with _disobedient, _and the emphasis on her starting this without him, she didn't much mind it. Ben didn't really think that about her at all. He liked that she knew what she was doing.

So she nodded, and she smeared the lubricant all over the plug. Then she rubbed it along one of her middle fingers, which she reached underneath her to press against her opening. Watching Ben, breath hitching, Rey pushed it past the tight sphincter. Inside, the soft heat of muscle rippled around her. Only that ring of muscle fought to push her out.

She eased her finger in nice and slowly, a little at a time, until she could take her last knuckle in without discomfort. Then she pulled her finger free and replaced it with the plug. It, too, she eased in a little at a time. Thrusting a little deeper on each push, letting her ass get comfortable with the stretch of the widest part.

"It's too big," she whined when she had about half of it in, "I can't."

"I know you can."

The chat pinged. Tips rolled in, like cash encouragement. Rey pressed the rest of the plug in and her skin puckered around the narrow neck near the base, swallowing it up. Ben ran his fingers through her hair, soothing,

"Good girl, there you go." She squirmed, getting used to the intrusion. "Do you want something else?"

"You said I could cum if I had something in my ass."

"I said you couldn't cum without it. That's not the same thing, sweetheart." He ran his fingertips up her thigh. "If you want to cum now, you have to ask nicely."

"Please, Ren." She searched his face, hungry.

"Not me." He nodded his head towards the camera.

How had she been the one to forget it this time?

Rey redirected her attention to it, spread her legs a little wider and arched her hips off the bed, giving them a better look of the plug inside. Then she spread her labia apart.

"What do you think?" She asked the camera. "Have I been a good girl? Do I look like I'm ready to cum?"

The comments in the livestream's chat were divided, each side just as vehement as the other, and Ben told her as much. But he was the one who got to decide, they both knew, and he took up the little bullet vibrator. With as much use as it saw, she was going to need to replace it soon. She would only be using it more, when this was over. When she no longer had cause to fuck Ben.

Any thoughts of the future trickled out of her mind as he brought the vibrator to her clit. Rey gasped and arched to try and seek more of it, while Ben marveled, "I can see how your cunt twitches. Keep it spread open like that, sweetheart. Let them see you, and I'll let you cum."

He made good on his promise. Her cunt clamped down around nothing, her ass squeezed around the plug when all her muscles went rigid with that first, violent climax, hard wrung from the delay. He took the vibrator away then, but not before smelling it, savoring her. Rey's cunt twitched again with that and she loosened her hands, slumping back to the bed.

"How did that feel?" he asked her. Rey licked her lips and nodded. "Tell me. I want to know how it felt to have this inside of you while you came." He tapped at the base of the plug with one finger.

"My cunt feels so empty," she whined. "But my ass felt so tight and full."

"Good girl," Ben marveled. "That's my girl. Do you think you can take more?"

"I'm not— I don't—"

She could, of course. She'd had even the largest of these in her ass before. But it was always good to make it seem like a lot. His thumb brushed over her folds, spreading her experimentally. Lightning shot through her, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Yes," she rasped.

"Let's see you get rid of that one, and I'll put the next one in you."

Rey wasn't very good at this part. She didn't like the feeling of removing the plugs; only having them in. So when she reached around to pull on the base, Ben looked surprised, and she knew it was because that wasn't necessarily what anyone had in mind for this process. But she pulled it free at the same time as making a modest effort to push it out of her from inside, and the combination was enough to get it free.

Ben took it from her and set it upright on the nightstand.

"Let's get you the next size up."

"Wait," Rey said. He stopped. Everything stopped when she needed it to. That was the beauty of Ben looking after her. "I want to see, first." She reached under herself and spread her folds and her cheeks with both hands and asked, "Does it look different?"

Ben's lips parted then, and he looked down at her, admiration and hunger and something more there. His thumb brushed over the tight opening of her ass. It twitched, and she could hear him breathe.

"Still tight," he told her. "Too tight for me." Unlike Rey, he never looked back at the camera. He looked right at her even as he asked, "Do you think they want to see me get you ready for my cock? Do you want them to see you stretched around it? Do you think this little hole could take it?"

Honestly, she'd never had anything bigger than her biggest plug in her ass. Rey wasn't sure if it would hurt. But it was Ben, so without ever questioning, she said, "Yes."

"You get so tight when you cum," He told her. "I wonder how much tighter you'll be back here."

Then he lubed up two of his fingers and pressed them in, nice and slow. He got her used to one at a time, then both. The penetration was different—not overwhelming and superheated like when she pressed a toy into her cunt, but more like an awareness of pressure, and then a tingling in her neck that came as much from the wrongness of it as from the sensations themselves.

"Good," she murmured. "So full. Love being full of my brother's fingers."

That was for the camera, admittedly, but it was the truth. His fingers were so much thicker than hers, and it felt good to forego the pretense that they would keep their hands to themselves while he toyed with her. She felt closer to him, this time, even as her cunt twitched with neglect.

"Do you think you're ready?"

She nodded, and he squirted lube all over the second plug.

Ben was less cautious than she was, but when she wasn't in charge of pressing the plug into herself, she found it easier to relax and let it happen. He pressed it inside with one, two, three easy strokes, then her sphincter twitched around the neck, and it was gone.

"Have you felt inside of yourself while you have it there?"

"Mmhm," she took his other hand, the one that hadn't already been inside of her ass, and she pressed his fingers to her cunt, starting with her clit. The friction felt so welcome. Her whole body twitched. Then Ben slid them down, and one finger slid into her cunt, opening it up.

"Oh, I can feel it." He marveled. "Do you like having something in both sides at once?"

"So much," Rey pleaded. "It's so much. I feel so full."

Then he pressed a second finger into her, and she really did feel full to bursting. His two thick fingers and the mid-sized plug, brushing up against one another as he started to thrust his fingers in and out.

"So pretty, watching your greedy little pussy take this while your ass is already so full."

"I can take anything from you. I was made for you," Rey babbled.

"Yeah? Do you think you can come again on my fingers?"

"Please," she said. Her voice pitched upward, desperate. "Please, please, I want it. I want you in my pussy and my ass when I cum." She sounded like, well, like a porn star. But that was the idea. There's no chance for the shame to sink in because then he brushed his thumb over her clit and it didn't take much more of that for Rey to tumble over the edge.

This orgasm almost hurt, the way she squeezed up tight around him, strangling his fingers with the muscles of her cunt and bearing down around the plug, which felt that much tighter. Then he pulled out and her whole body shuddered, ripples continuing to make her cunt pulse. He spread it open — for him to see, for others to see, for her to see later. Cum trickled down around the base of the plug with each flutter of her cunt.

"Look at you," he said it with real wonder. He rubbed her thighs, soothing, the lube and her arousal leaving her legs sticky. Only then did Rey realize she was sweating. She'd barely registered anything but his face and the sensations all this time. Her eyes fluttered, and she reached out for his shoulder. "I'm right here," He told her. "What do you think, sweetheart? Can you push this one out for me too? I think you're ready for the next."

She took her hand off his shoulder, but he reached his hand up to stop her.

"No, not like that." His voice sounded like a shadow. Dark and soft and thick. "Don't use your hands this time. I want you to push it out."

"I can't," she rasped. "No, no." She threw one arm over her face, hiding her humiliation in her elbow. "Please."

"Yes, you can. I know you can. I've seen you take bigger than this. You can push it all the way out. Come on, sweetheart. Give it a try."

He sounded so warm and encouraging, so patient. Rey had never known Ben to be patient with anyone or anything except for her. He never pushed her unless she really needed it. So she studied his face, searching him, and took a deep breath. It brought her back to herself, that oxygen, and she looked up at the laptop, trying to see the chat.

"What do you guys think?"

The responses were enthusiastic.

Rey wet her lips, braced herself, and nodded. Okay. She could do this. It was only a little humiliating. And everyone who messed around with anal knew there was a risk of mess. If something happened, it happened.

"I won't let Mom see the sheets if you ruin them," he told her. "I'll wash them."

She couldn't tell whose benefit that was for, but it worked to warm her up more. She felt more relaxed, and that helped her ease it out of her, the muscles passing it like anything else. The plug plopped onto the bed and rolled unceremoniously. Ben recovered it and set it next to the other. Then he spread her ass again, his thumbs tugging the edges of the opening.

"Don't look," she said. He was down there so close.

"But you look so good like this. It's like you still want something in there. Do you feel how it keeps twitching?"

"Yes." Her miserable reply came in the context of that fluttering of her muscles. She could feel her ass dilating and contracting like it still expected something to clutch around.

"Do you think I should give it something?"

"Yes," she said, but he wasn't asking her. This time, he looked at the laptop, then grabbed the third plug. Rey looked down and saw the thick bulge in his pants, unattended, and reached out for it. "I want something else, too."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I want your cock," she said.

"You're going to get it just as soon as we get you nice and stretched and ready for it."

"No," she said. "I want you in my mouth first."

The look on his face was calculating. Impassive to anyone else, Rey knew how to read her brother better than anyone. These calculations, she imagined, were him trying to decide if he would blow his load early and they wouldn't be able to finish with his cock in her ass. It seemed like difficult calculus to do. She gave him the time to think through it while he lubed up a third finger and recoated the ones he'd already put inside her ass.

"Alright," he said finally. "But you need to get it out for yourself while I get you ready."

And he straddled her face, or near enough to it, while he leaned over the length of her body and pressed three thick fingers inside of her ass at once. Rey's cunt was no longer twitching with need and neglect. Rather, through the separating wall of muscle, it was almost like she could feel the intrusion elsewhere, bearing down on her g-spot.

She fumbled the fly of his jeans, yanking down the zipper, and got him out of his pants. It took some effort, but she managed to angle his cock down enough to get it into her mouth. Right off the bat, he couldn't help but thrust into the wet cavern of her mouth, and Rey choked.

"Your mouth feels so good, baby," he told her.

She said nothing, but slurped and bobbed to try and take more in again as he thrust his fingers in a steady, gradual rhythm, trying to get her used to the girth of all his fingers. His thighs shuddered and shook.

Later, looking at the video, she would swear that she could see the head of his cock pressing into her throat. But Ben disagreed every time, saying that was only something that happened 'in anime.' Which, really, explained more than it didn't about his particular proclivities.

When he felt she was ready, he drew back, and Rey was left gasping and empty on both ends. She whined.

"You need to move," he said.

"What?"

"Come here."

At his maneuvering, Ben laid down beneath her and pulled her to straddle him. Staring down into his face, her ass to the camera, Rey felt more like herself than she ever had in masturbating for strangers. More seen. He had the plug lubed up, and it felt cold again pressed to the entrance of her ass.

"Press back against it," he told her.

And she did. This time, she swallowed it all in one go. His fingers were thicker and wider than the plug, and her ass took it easily. Like it was remembering how all of this went. Humming greedily, she wriggled her hips.

"So good." And it was. Beyond the performance, she relished this feeling. This fullness. Then she leaned down and kissed at his neck and said loudly, "My ass is so full. Will you let me cum again now?"

"Do you think you can?" Ben asked in turn.

He asked for good reason. Her body was getting tired. Usually when she went on long marathons of orgasms for the camera, some of them were faked, and intermittently to give her time to recover. But this time, he had wrung every one out of her, hard-won. Still, she nodded.

"Yes," she declared. "Yes, I want to. I can do it. Please."

"Please what?"

Staring down at him, she mouthed his name, a soft silence, and she could see how the muscles of his neck and jaw tensed with it. He wanted to own her, just like she wanted to own him. But out loud, she said, "Please, Daddy."

Whether or not it was what he was going for, it worked. Ben spread her folds then, and he brought her down slowly, pressing the head of his cock to her cunt. She hadn't stretched out as much this time. No dildo. Just his fingers. But she wanted it, so she eased down.

A little at a time. Inch by inch. She took him in, and the pressure was incredible. The plug filling her ass felt thick to the point of overwhelming her, splitting her in half, as it rubbed against the length of his cock. She could see it in Ben's face too. He might just cum with her.

For that split second, she was fine with the idea. Fuck trying to get his cock in her ass. If he came inside of her, maybe they'd have to tell people about this, and if they told someone, then it would keep happening. It could be real. It wouldn't just be this crazy thing they did so she could afford her motorbike. Then she had him seated in her completely, and Rey shut her eyes, savoring that feeling so she wouldn't forget it.

While her eyes were shut, she felt something touch her clit, and then she heard — and felt — a buzzing. Fireworks went off somewhere, they must have, because her ears were ringing and her entire body tensed and she crumpled, whining. Ben had started to rock his hips, trying to get some friction, but he kept saying, "So fucking tight," like he almost couldn't move within her because of how tight she was.

Her whole body seized and spasmed and she had no idea what it would look like on camera and just then she didn't care. It was the furthest thing from her mind. Ben pulled the vibrator away, but thrust slowly into her, helping her ride it out until —

A broken cry escaped her.

"Too much," she whimpered. "It's too much, I can't."

He pulled out entirely. Then, together, Ben pulling at the base, they eased the plug out too. He petted her hair, but she grabbed his hand and eyes opening said, "I need you."

His look of concern made her feel small, but she turned around on top of him, wiping the tears that had broken through off her cheeks. If she let this be the end of it, that would be it. It would be this mistake that pushed her to the brink of just too far. But it had felt so good up until she'd cum, and the discomfort was gone now. And she felt empty again.

"Need you," she insisted, grabbing for his cock. "I've been so patient. I want you inside."

He sat up, trying to get a comfortable position, and he used his bent knees to prop her legs open, show off her swollen and wet cunt for the camera. Rey whined a little to have him behind her, but she could feel the tip of him pressing against her ass, and she couldn't complain about that. She tried to push back against him, and he stopped her.

"No. Not yet, sweetheart." He held her waist. "I'm not ready yet."

"But I need it," she couldn't be more coherent than that. But she tried. "I need a cock in my ass."

"Not just any cock," he said, while he reached down to smear lube around himself. "Who's cock do you need?"

"My brother's cock. I need to cum with my brother's cock in my ass."

"You will," he told her, and then he started pulling her down onto him.

It was thicker than the rest, but without anything filling her cunt, the stretch was not uncomfortable. It felt like pressure, a hot stretch that made Rey's head tip back and rest on her brother's shoulder, dizzy and overwhelmed as she was. With his lube-sticky hand, Ben worked her clit gently, and they both undulated to find friction, to keep the thrusting going, but Ben was shuddering already, speechless.

"Tell me how it feels," she begged him. "Tell me how it feels to fuck your little sister's ass."

"Incredible. God. You're the best thing I've ever felt. You're perfect. Gonna paint your pretty ass with my cum. Do you want that? Do you want to sit down for dinner with Mom and know you're full of your brother's cum?"

The rest of what he said was about as articulate as this, but it was perfect for Rey, whose inner walls had all but lost the ability to tighten and clench, to produce more fluid, and so it was with a weak shudder that she felt her final orgasm ripple through her, and his cock felt bigger and thicker and harder than before and Rey cried out louder, sputtering gratitude.

She couldn't move, afterward. It was a miracle that Ben could, that he lifted her off his cock, which had begun to soften, because at some point while she was still recovering from the aftershocks of her fourth orgasm, he had cum too. When he was no longer inside of her, she could feel it starting to drip out, and Ben stretched and spread her gaping hole for the camera with Rey dazed and speechless like a broken doll.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "for watching my channel."

Ben laid her down on the bed and got to his feet, turning off the camera, breathing hard. He shut her laptop, grabbed the bag of cheetos that rested on the bed to put between them so they could both cool off. All ideas of cleaning up were forgotten. Neither of them could move.

* * *

Eventually, aching, Rey made her way onto the edge of the bed, guzzled the whole glass of water down, and then staggered towards their shared bathroom.

"You coming?" she asked him. "Mom's going to be home soon. We have to clean up."

The unfortunate truth sank in around them. As good as it had felt in the moment, as pure and perfect and clear, the fact of the matter remained when the camera shut off. This couldn't happen. Not openly, anyway. It was just this show, and now it was done.

Ben shambled after her, and they showered together.

At first, the latent touches—Ben brushing her hair away from her back so she could get soap there, Rey helping him with a spot he'd missed—seemed incidental. But when Ben started massaging the soap into her breasts, kneading them, there was no ignoring it anymore. There was a desperation to it, a frenzy.

"I've been wanting to hold these for so long. You've got perfect fucking tits, Rey." There was no camera to capture him saying this, no impetus but his own desire.

Ben brushed his nose against her neck, holding her back to his chest, a new erection building up now that he'd had long enough to rest. It barely felt like enough time for Rey, but she wanted the closeness, so she didn't discourage him.

But soon, Rey was crying.

"What?" Ben asked, pausing as he rutted his erection in the soft gap between her thighs. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to stop," she told him.

"Camming?"

"No," She balked. "I want … I want _you, _you idiot. I don't want this to be the last time."

"Shit." Ben tipped his head against her shoulder. "Shit, shit, shit."

She could not have agreed more. There was a lot of that going around. Nothing here was what she'd wanted it to be. It was too complicated, too ugly. And of course, Ben didn't want this to keep happening. He didn't want it to happen in the first place. All of the things he said, even if true, didn't change that she was his fucking sister.

Blood or not, that had always been an excuse to hide from the fact that she was disgusting for wanting this as much as she did.

Her crying turned to sobs.

"We'll figure it out," Ben said, holding her as if to comfort.

She turned around, allowing his arms to continue bracketing her, but demanding the chance to face him.

"What?"

The water sprayed in her red face. This was a mistake. She didn't turn away, though, instead analyzing his face. She found no trace of guile.

"Rey," he rumbled low. "I've spent every night for two fucking weeks watching your streams, wishing for more of this." He pulled at her thighs, hoisting her up and pinning her to the wall. The grip was weak, shoddy. He was tired too. But Rey clutched him, to keep herself balanced and to make up the difference. "Do you want this?"

The head of his cock, washed and cleaned, threatened at the entrance to her cunt. Chest still shuddering with the intensity of her sobs, she nodded, speechless. Then he drove into her.

She wasn't going to cum like this. It felt incredible to be full of him again, yes, but he had wrung her dry. All the same, she grunted and groaned along with him, savoring the sound of wet, slapping skin and the warmth and the ability to finally wrap her arms around him while he rutted inside of her. None of the angles were odd, forced to make room for a third party viewer.

It was just Ben and Rey and the steady pressure of the shower.

"I'm—" Ben grunted, ready to pull back, but Rey pulled him in tighter.

"Do it," Rey demanded. "Inside."

He made speechless sounds of disbelief, a gaping fish as he teetered over that edge he'd been trying to pull back from, and she felt his warm spend spill inside of her.

They clutched each other under the spray until the water ran cold, hanging on like they were the last living beings in the galaxy, and then finally broke apart, rinsing off slowly and drying off separately.

Both walked with a slight bowleggedness, legs worn out. Ben took the sheets off her bed and washed them, just as he'd promised, as well as packing away the camera equipment. Rey cleaned up the toys and stowed the lubricant.

When they were done, they headed downstairs to heat up leftovers from the fridge and watch a movie — _Braveheart_. Sprawled out on the couch, Rey got out her laptop and started scrolling through the stream, tallying, tidying.

"You're stopping, right?" Ben asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't want to share you with anyone else," he admitted, emotion choking his voice.

Rey smiled and turned the laptop to face him, their profits from the past two weeks displayed in a spreadsheet on the streaming site. Ben's eyes widened a little, and then he looked back at her face.

"For your contribution, I promise that I'll_ think_ about letting you drive my bike sometimes," Rey said. Then she shut the laptop and settled in to watch the movie, the trickling feeling of cum seeping against her pajama pants a warm reminder.


End file.
